RPlog:Hope Renewed
Shael spends the majority of her time these days lying on her side, with her back towards the door. At this particular moment, however, she is sitting on the floor next to her cot, her back up against it and her head resting on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs loosely. She hasn't touched the bandage that Krieg placed on her wrist, and she has stopped refusing medical treatment when offered, ever since the man forced her to accept. It seemed she had no control over any aspect of her life. She had briefly considered refusing food, before deciding that being forced to eat was an unpleasantness she didn't want to subject herself to. In a fresh uniform for the next day, Krieg opens the door to her cell for what may be the last time. Of course they would have other guests, but he had other work he was going to need to attend to. Looking at her sitting on the floor as he walks in he crosses his arms and stands in the doorway, a little upset. Shaking his head his hands fall to his side as he takes a knee and looks at her, saying nothing but just looking at her, trying to discern what sort of mental state she was in. Shael does not bother to look up to see who it is. She never bothers to look up to see who it is. She waits in silence for several moments, to give the person an opportunity to announce themselves and their business, but when nothing comes, she speaks softly, her voice muffled by her legs. "What do you want from me?" she asks in a resigned voice. Watching her, Krieg can't help but to feel on the inside like there is something that is ripping away at his soul, but there is only that reassurance they were right and that she would in time become one of them. Having brought in some food he leaves the tray in the same place as last time and calmly says to her, seemingly heartfelt, "Shael, I'm here to say farewell for now, I have things I must attend to and cannot be around. Though I have been given assurances you will be alive when I get back, there isn't much more I can do for you here." For a long while, it seems as if Shael may not have heard him. She neither moves nor makes any verbal response to this words. Finally, however, she speaks barely loud enough to be heard. "If you cared for me you'd kill me," she breathes softly. It was no doubt merely a confirmation of what the ISB has already suspected. Given the opportunity, Shael would try to kill herself. Looking at her a bit longer Krieg replies calmly and maybe even in a soothing manner. "I'm sure Whisler and her dad aren't going to like it if I killed you. Besides, I still like you. I'm just sorry that I haven't been able to do more for you while you've been with us. There are so many things that are out of my control, and I wished you would have come to me sooner about all this. I would have been able to do something about getting those people out of there long before. So far I have been only able to take in the 4 that were left drugged on the tarmac into my home for care. But alas, I need to do what I am called upon." It's a slow conversation they're having, that's for sure, as Shael falls into another of her long silences. She hardly even hears anything Krieg say after mentioning Whisler and her father. Finally, she lifts her head to look up at Krieg, a hint of confusion showing through the dead mask she has been wearing for the past several days. "Whisler's dad is dead," she states quietly. It's something she's never stated outloud before, but that she's believed for years now. Sighing, Krieg shakes his head and starts to really wonder what other lies were told to her years ago. "I'm surprised you don't know. Though then again, the folks you were with abandoned you, it doesn't surprise me that they'd leave you out to dry after lying to you. I spoke with him the other day after reviewing your file, and I do believe I have swung to get him here to speak with you and the agents. Maybe we'll get you out of this before long - the agents just need a good reason to bring you out of here before they'll do it. I think he might be able to do just that." "He's alive?" Shael asks softly, in disbelief. Whisler's dad is alive? "Why didn't he ever come for us? What about my mother? Is my mom alive too?" She's leaning in towards Krieg now, a desperate eagerness and a spark of hope leaking into her face and voice. This was the first news she's heard about Whisler's dad in thirteen long years. Other than confirmation of her father's death, it was the first news about either of the girls' parents since they were seperated from her mother the night of Altion's evacuation. Grinning in what is one of his different sorts of smiles, there isn't evil intent behind this one. "Like I said, I just spoke to him and he was stunned you would do something like this. Something about disappointed you didn't stay of trouble. I'm not sure about the other details, you'll have to ask him. Though I'm sorry to say you're asking me things a little too late. I leave soon for a mission." Shael is attempting to wrap her brain around this new information, confusion, curiousity, and still that slightest hint of hope showing through the dead expression she has been wearing. "He works for the Empire?" But the Empire invaded their world... killed her father: his friend. "He's coming?" she asks for confirmation. "I can see him?" Drawing in a deep breath and rocking back just a little Krieg sits there and turns his head a bit, but still looks at her. "Please, why all the questions now? You've sat there for days and I've asked you questions with only a few answers. Now you want me to answer all of yours instantly?" Another deep breath and a long pause before he remarks, "Well, I'll tell you that he can answer more than I can. I didn't have the chance to ask him his life story in the short period of time I had. Though yes, he does work for the Imperial military. And like I said before, he is coming, though the agents are the one to decide if he can talk to you. I said that he should be allowed, but we'll see. I really must be going..." Shael leans back against the cot again, her arms falling down from around her legs to rest at her sides. Her expression, at this moment, can only be described as one of relief. Whisler's dad is coming. Never mind what he's doing working for the Empire, he's coming and he'll help her. If a man she gave up for dead over half a decade ago can come back from the grave, then anything is possible. "Thank you, Krieg," she replies, without answering any of his questions. Once more he looks at her and slips out a bar of chocolate. Handing it to her he says quietly, "Don't tell them I gave this to you." Standing he looks to her and says, "Well, I must be going now, I do hope all is well. I may be back in a few days to a week to see how you are doing, but this is the most I can possibly do for you at this point. Be well, Shael." The chocolate brings the barest hint of a smile to Shael's lips as she accepts the treat, slipping it into the space between her heels and the back of her thigh to hide it for the moment. "Thank you," she repeats. She watches Krieg consideringly for a few moments before she seems to make a decision, and adds quietly, "Be well." It seems the man has managed to win back Shael's good will.